


There’s no escaping your love

by perfectdagger (sincerelyste)



Series: Belting out sunlight, shimmering love - The Spring Drabbles [3]
Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Flirting, M/M, Meet-Cute, Spring, Spring Fling, Strangers to Lovers, flower shop
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-13
Updated: 2018-03-13
Packaged: 2019-03-31 01:28:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13964406
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sincerelyste/pseuds/perfectdagger
Summary: Spring Drabble Prompt: Spring FlingAnd maybe there’s no harm in thinking that he’s ready for an unexpected spring fling with the cute flower guy.Part 3 of the Belting out sunlight, shimmering love drabbles series.





	There’s no escaping your love

“Would you like these? I can get you some. I’m Harry by the way.” Cute guy smiled again, offering his hand to Louis.

“You’re beautiful,” Louis said, too late to realize what was escaping his mouth. “I mean, the lilies, they’re beautiful. I’m Louis.” He let go of Harry’s hand quickly, looking away but not before catching his green eyes glinting.

Harry chuckled. “Well, thank you Louis. It’s spring after all, the most beautiful things do flourish at this time.” He winked cheekily, making Louis blush.

Harry was right. 

It was spring and maybe trying a new fling wouldn’t hurt.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you all enjoyed these three small drabbles!
> 
> Thank you for reading! :D
> 
> Comments and kudos are always welcome!
> 
> You can find me @[perfectdagger](http://www.perfectdagger.tumblr.com) and reblog the series post [here](http://perfectdagger.tumblr.com/post/172068913508/belting-out-sunlight-shimmering-love-the) xx


End file.
